The invention relates to a keel guard for a boat keel and, more particularly, to a keel guard including an alignment feature that is visible through the guard to facilitate installation.
Watercraft are generally formed of a fiberglass, thin metal or composite material which can become easily damaged as a result of impact or collision with sand, gravel, rocks, docks or other objects or debris found in water or on a shoreline. The lowermost portion of the hull of the watercraft (generally encompassing portions of the stem, bow, forefoot, keel and stern) is particularly susceptible to abrasion or damage. Consequently, abrasive damage usually promotes corrosion and structural weakening of the hull in addition to affecting the watercraft appearance.
Traditionally, the keel and hull of a watercraft are formed in a V-shape that facilitates travel in water. As a consequence, however, the keel and hull are susceptible to damage by impact. A keel guard has been used to protect the keel and hull from damage. Existing keel guards, however, are difficult to install. Specifically, it can be problematic to visually line up the product to the centerline of the keel. Additionally, once installed, it can also be difficult to see and remove any trapped air bubbles between the keel guard and the hull.